Shafhatul Qalab
by Mine 327
Summary: Dulu aku selalu bertanya 'apa gunaku hidup didunia' tapi sekarang aku tau gunaku hidup didunia adalah melengkapi hidupmu -Yunho- Inilah caraku memperhatikanmu, ada yang salah? -Kyuhyun- Kuingin sempurna bersamamu ! -Siwon- Aku tidak mengizinkan Songsaenim untuk mencintai orang lain -Heechul- Meski ku tak sendiri tetap engkau 'bidadariku' -Donghae-
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Shafhatul Qalab**

**Pair : Jung Yunho Kim Jaejoong**

** Choi Siwon Kim Kibum **

**Cho Kyuhyun Lee Sungmin **

**Tan Hanggeng Kim Heechul **

**Lee Donghae Lee Hyukjae **

**Kim Yesung Kim Ryeowook**

**Rated : T**

**Warning (s) :OOC, AU, Gaje, Abal**

**Typo(s) bertebaran, Boy x Boy, cerita pasaran, EYD Tidak beraturan **

**De el el. **

**Don't Like Don't Read **

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Lembaran jiwaku terisi semua tentang kita. tentang inginmu, harapku, citamu, obsesiku, tujuan hidupmu dan guna hidupku. Bukankah menarik ? setidaknya untuk diriku.

Fase-fase kedewasaan kita lalui bersama. Waktu demi waktu kita lalui berdua. Tangis dan tawa iringi langkah kita. lalu, salahkah bilaku mencintai sahabatku?

.

.

.

" YUNNIEEEEE ! KAJJA! Nanti kita terlambat !". teriak seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong kepada sahabatnya Jung Yunho.

"Ne, Boo ! Tunggu sebentar".

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Dan ternyata 'tunggu sebentar' versi Jung Yunho amat sangat lama. Itu terbukti dengan menebalnya bibir Jaejoong beberapa senti, saking keselnya menunggu. Ketika Yunho keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Jaejoong dengan wajah yang berkerut-kerut, Yunho hanya tersenyum karena sangat mudah mengembalikan mood-nya. Tinggal bilang . . .

"AKU TIDAK MAU ICE CREAM !". teriak Jaejoong keras membuat Yunho membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut.

"K-Kenapa?".

Dengan cemberut Jaejoong menjawab " Habisnya Yunnie nggak kreatif sih, masa dari dulu zaman Joongie cantik sampe sekarang semakin cantik Yunnie beli'in ice cream melulu kalau joongie marah".

Mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, yunho hanya dapat bersweetdrop ria.

**327**

Seorang namja berkulit seputih salju,berambut dan bermata hitam, pipi yang memerah. Kedinginan. Tengah duduk disebuah bangku taman kota. Tenggelam dengan pikirannya apa yang dipikirkannya. Sesekali ia juga menatap kerumbunan orang-orang yang hilir mudik dihadapannya serta berharap semoga orang yang ia tunggu ada diantara orang-orang itu.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Terlihat dari warna pipinya yang memerah sepertinya sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu, semenjak ia berada disana. Lelah? . kurasa tidak ada kata lelah untuk menunggu orang yang spesial. walau ada rasa kesal dan bosan itu wajar, tapi semua itu belum cukup untuk memudarkan semangat menunggu dirinya.

Bukankah begitu kim Kibum?

"Kenapa lama sekali? bukankah dia sudah berjanji untuk tepat waktu". Ucap Kibum resah. Dan dari suaranya tersirat rasa cemas yang mendalam.

"Mungkin masih ada tugas yang belum selesai ya? Atau tiba-tiba ada meeting mendadak. Mmm. . . lembur kali ya? Atau jangan-jangan . . ." Kibum bergumam sendiri. Berbagai macam pikiran memenuhi benak Kibum menghasilkan satu kata : TAKUT

"Stop Kim Kibum! Apa yang kamu pikirkaaaaan". Kibum mencoba menghalau perasaan khawatirnya.

"O-iya, daripada menunggu dengan resah disini, gimana kalau aku mendatangi kantornya, tapi kedatanganku mengganggu atau nggak ya?".

Akhirnya dengan berbagai pertimbangan tentang baik buruknya, Kibum pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dan berjalan menjauhi taman kota tempat mereka bertemu. Kibum berjalan dan terus berjalan berharap namja yang sedang ditunggunya juga menggunakan jalan yang sama.

Disepanjang jalan tak henti-hentinya Kibum tersenyum mengingat alasan yang diberikan namjachingunya ketika mereka ingin bertemu.

Tunggulah aku ditaman kota, karena ku ingin menyempurnakan kebersamaan kita.

Bukankah itu sudah cukup menjasi alasannya, kenapa Kibum terlihat sangat bahagia. Aaaah indahnya dunia Kibum saat ini. Hingga akhirnya Kibum tiba diperempatan jalan,dan menemukan begitu banyak orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul mengelilingi seseorang. Karena penasaran Kibum mendekati kerumbunan itu dan detik selanjutnya jantung Kibum berdetak sangat kencang melihat orang yang dicintainyalah yang menjadi 'magnet' semua orang yang berada disana.

PROK . . .PROK . . . PROK . . .

Semua orang bertepuk tangan, ketika namja berlesung pipi itu telah 'menyelesaikan' tugasnya mencium bibir seorang wanita cantik dan semua itu cukup menjadi alasan untuk berteriak histeris

"CHOI SIWONNN! KITA PUTUSSS!".

**327**

Dia yang selalu berteriak ketika ku ganggu menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagiku. Melihatnya mempoutkan bibir, membuatku tak pernah kehabisan cara untuk selalu mengganggunya.

Mengganggunya. Mengganggunya. Mengganggunya.

Dia membenciku? Itu pasti.

Dia kesal padaku? Sudah jelas.

Kapan aku berhenti? Entahlah, sampai dia sadar mungkin, kalau jarak antara cinta dan benci itu sangat tipis. Tak salahkan kalau aku mencintai orang yang ku bully? Karena inilah caraku memberinya perhatian kekekekekeke.

.

.

.

"CHO KYUHYUN GILAAA! KUBUNUH KAU !". teriak seorang namja bermata foxy, bergigi kelinci, dan berwajah manis. Jangan lupakan suaranya yang nyaring dan sumpah serapah yang keluar dari bibir pouty nya, semua itu teruntuk satu orang yang menjadi musuh salah dan tidak bukan adalah EVIL CHO.

Tak ada hari tanpa teriakan, tak ada hari tanpa keributan dan tak ada hari tanpa pertengkaran.

Dan itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi seluruh penghuni SM High School bahkan untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Lihatlah apa lagi ulah Kyuhyun sekarang! Ternyata ia menghias tas imut Sungmin dengan berbagai macam coretan yang kalau dilihat lebih jelas lagi adalah sebuah tanda tangan.

"Aku memberikannya secara Cuma-Cuma lho, Ming! Kapan lagi coba kamu mendapatkan kesempatan emas ini. Bayangkan! Tanda tangan Cho Kyuhyun calon penyanyi terkenal".jawab Kyu 'polos'.

Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

**327**

"Baiklah saya rasa cukup sampai disini penjelasaan saya tentang kehidupan berkelompok didunia binatang. Untuk mengisi waktu sebelum bel berbunyi ada yang mau ditanyakan ?".

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Saya Songsaenim!". Teriak seorang namja cantik bernama Kin Heechul mengangkat tangannya. Semua penghuni kelas diam seketika dan dapat merasakan atmosfir yang berbeda ketika Heechul membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya. Kenapa? Karena itu jarang terjadi tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia jadi sering bertanya dan pertanyaannya itu sering tidak masuk akal, terlebih bagi seorang Tan Songsaenim.

Lihatlah wajah Tan songsaenim yang memucat,kurasa dia lupa untuk lihat juga peluh yang mengalir dari dahinya, hahahaha pasti didalam hati ia berkata_**'oh Tuhan! Tolong selamatkan hambamu yang tampan ini dari pertanyaan seorang Kim Heechul yang mematikan'.**_

"I-iya Kim Heechul. Apa yang mau kamu tanyakan?".

"Songsaenim! Maukah anda hidup berkelompok dengan saya dan anak-anak kita nantinya?".

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"A-apa?".

"Mmmm . . . kurang jelas ya? Baiklah saya ulang. Maukah Songsaenim hidupberkelompok dengan saya dan anak-anak kita nantinya? Seperti halnya hidup hewan-hewan yang tadi Songsaenim ajarkan".

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Haruskah?".

"Kurasa harus! Karena saya tidak mengizinkan songsaenim untuk jatuh cinta dengan orang lain selain saya rasa dengan hidup berkelompok bukankah kita bisa saling membantu, saling menopang, saling menolong salimg menyayangi dan saling bercinta".

Sungguh tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin seorang siswa dengan tenangnya tengah 'menembak' gurunya sendiri bahkan didepan teman-temannya dan ketika pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

". . . "

_**Tuhan ! ku mohon tolong aku !**_

TENG . . . TENG . . . TENG . . .

**327**

Sungguh indahnya dunia, ketika mempunyai seseorang untuk diajak berbagi baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, berbagi kebahagiaan, berbagi perhatiaan, berbagi cinta dan berbagi kasih.

Seolah –olah tak ada yang dapat memisahkan walau masalah sebesar apapun, seberat apapun asal tetap bersama pasti bisa! Tapi semudah itukah mempertahankan cinta? Kalau iya, buat apa kata 'selingkuh' diciptakan? Buat apa ada kiasan 'orang ketiga'?

Huuffh. Kurasa itulah yang terjadi padaku sekarang . Dan entah kenapa itu terjadi disaat akusudah memiliki seorang pendamping hidup.

.

.

.

"Chagiiii ~~~ tolong bangunkan adikku ya! Kurasa ia belum bangun". Teriak seorang wanita berambut blonde. Jessica Lee.

Tanpa menunggu perintah untuk yang kedua kalinya, namja tampan itu pun membangunkan adik iparnya Lee Hyukjae. Atau . . .

"Chagiii ~~~ bangun ". Ucap Lee Donghae lembut, sambil merapikan anak rambut adik iparnya atau kau bisa menyebutnya 'Sephia'nya Lee donghae.

"Pagi~~~ manis".

"Pagi Hae-ah". Jawab Eunhyuk lembut sambil tersenyum manis dan menatap wajah Donghae yang menurutnya sangat tampan.

'_**Tuhan~~~ biarkan sejenak saja pagi ini menjadi miliknya' pinta Eunhyuk dalam hati **_

"Chagi~~~ ". Teriak Jessica dari dapur.

'_**kurasa ini bukan pagiku'**_

"Iya ! baby ~~~ ".

"Apa adikku sudah bangun?".

"Sudah".

"kalau begitu apa lagi yang kalian tunggu, cepat mandi dan turun kebawah kita sarapan bareng".

"Beres" sahut Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersama-sama.

CUP

Donghae menaratkan kecupannya dibibir eunhyuk. Hanya sekilas.

"jangan cemberut chagi ~~~ nanti manisnya hilang lho ". Ucap Donghae seraya berdiri dan beranjak pergi. "Jangan lama-lama, aku tunggu dibawah".

Selalu begini.

**327**

Ketika kau menginginkan sesuatu, maka segenap alam raya akan bersatu padu membantumu untuk meraihnya.

Itu yang pernah dituliskan Paulo Coelho dalam bukunya 'THE ALCHEMIST'. Dan kata-kata itulah yang menjadi motivasiku untuk mendapatkannya. Tak perduli dia mau atau tidak, suka atau tidak, yang terpenting aku menyukainya dan mengklaim dirinya sebagai milikku.

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih tengah bergenggaman tangan menyebrangi halaman sekolah menuju parkiran. Semua orang yang melihat menganggap mereka pasangan yang sangat cocok. Pemuda yang tampan dengan badan besar dan seorang pemuda manis berperawakan imut. Benar-benar pasangan serasi bukan?

Tiba-tiba melengking keras suara seorang lelaki dari lantai tiga.

_**Ingin ku bunuh pacarmu!**_

_**Saat dia peluk tubuh indahmu !**_

_**Didepan teman-temanku !**_

_**Makan hati jadinya . . . cantik !**_

_**Aku cemburu !**_

Semua kepala sontak menoleh kearah suara itu. KIM hanya tertawa lebar dan melambaikan tangannyakepada para siswa yang melihatnya.

"Hei lihat Kim Yesung beraksi lagi!" teriak para siswa

Mereka semua berkumpul dilapangan ingin menyaksikan bagaimana anak sableng ini yang secara terang-terangan ingin merebut pacar orang lain. Malah sebagian dari mereka ada yang berteriak histeris serta memberikan supportnya kepada Kim Yesung . Benar-benar gila. Tapi lihatlah namja manis itu wajahnya amat sangat merah antara malu dan salting ku rasa. Fufufufufu Kangin namja disebelahnya hanya menatap tajam kepada Yesung yang tengah melangkah kearahnya.

Tatapan mata mereka bertemu dan itu tidak membuatnya gentar malah ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pertanda ia tidak peduli apapun resikonya.

Setelah sepersekian detik salaing menatap Yesung membungkukkan badannya. Menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Kim Ryeowook. Lalu dengan lembut menyapa si mungil itu.

"Halooo chagiii ~~~ udah mau pulang yaaa?".

Ryeowook kontan melotot marah. Tapi sebelum ia menyemprotkan jawabannya, dengan lembut Yesung mengusap kepalanya" hati-hati di jalan ya? Jangan sanpai terjatuh, nanti lecet. Trus makan yang banyak biar pipinya makin chubby. Kan enak kalau digini'in". kata Yesung sambil mengecup pipi Ryeowook. Semua yang ada disana syok berat melihat tingkah Yesung yang benar-benar tidak sayang nyawa. Kemudian Yesung pergi, masih dengan gayanya yang santai dan tidak peduli.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ryeowook kita pulang". Ucap Kangin tenang .

**TBC OR END **

**Halooooo aku datang lagi nih bawa epep yang baru *padahal yang kemarin juga belum kelar ^^**

**Aku selalu berharap semoga kalian suka, oia aku juga berterima kasih kepada Ani yang telah mengingatkanku untuk penulisan Ryeowook. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena telah salah menuliskan namanya . last **

**MIND TO REVIEW ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Shafhatul Qalab (Lembaran Jiwa)

Chap : Dua

Warning(s)

Boys love, Gaje tingkat dewa, typo(s) ditemukan dimana-mana, ide cerita pasaran, alur tumpang tindih bin kecepatan dan kalau nggak suka nggak usah baca.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Choi Siwoooonnnn ! kita putussss!

DEG

Itu . . .itu bukankah suara Kim Kibum. Dimana dia?. Dengan penuh ketakutan dan kepanikan yang luar biasa ku tolehkan kepalaku mencari dari mana datang arah suara itu walau aku hanya berharap ini halusinasiku semata. Tapi , ternyata Tuhan tidak menolongku saat ini karena tak jauh dari tempatku berada Kibum sedang menatapku tajam. Oh Tuhan ! apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Sebenarnya ini bukan salahku kalau saja wanita ini ya wanita cantik bermarga Im ini tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi. Bukankah dia EX ku, yah setidaknya terhitung dari lima jam yang lalu, sebelum pertemuanku dengan Bummie.

Kau bingung kenapa dia bisa menjadi Ex-ku? Tak usah mengerutkan kening begitu biar aku jelaskan. Dia atau wanita yang bernama Im Yoona itu adalah pacarku. Apa? Kau bilang aku berselingkuh dibelakang Bummie?sebenarnya aku bukan berselingkuh dibelakang Bummie tapi aku berselingkuh dibelakang Yoona . ya benar Bummie lah sephia ku. Tapi nggak salah kan aku lebih mencintai sephia daripada pacarku? Seperti seorang raja yang lebih mencintai selirnya dibandingkan ratu sendiri.

Ayolah Yoona just my past, forget it. Dan yang harus ku lakukan sekarang adalah mengejar Bummie dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ku langkahkan kaki panjangku. Mencoba memperpendek jarak diantara kami. Bukankah kami seperti pasangan pada film India yang saling berkejar-kejaran itu. Bahkan settingnya pun sangat mendukung 'jalan raya yang penuh dengan manusia'. Kurasa akting kami cukup bagus untuk ikutan casting menjadi artis. Hahahahahahahahaha.

Apa kau bilang? Kenapa aku begitu santai menanggapi hal ini?

Ooh ini hanya masalah waktu dan dia Kim Kibum tidak pernah bisa marah padaku lebih dari 24 jam. Kenapa? Kurasa karena dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa aku. Karena akulah kekuatannya untuk hidup tanpa orang tua. Akulah tongkatnya untuk berdiri dan akulah nafas kehidupannya. Jadi, tak salah kan kalau aku 'sedikit' memanfaatkannya?

Aku brengsek? Ya itulah aku.

Problem?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"hei hyung! Bagaimana harimu? Menyenangkan?". Dia, Park Yoochun adalah teman sesama guru disekolah ini. Dan pertanyaannya yang tadi itu adalah pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah ku dengar. Bagaimana bisa dia bertanya begitu kalau dia tau apa yang akan menjadi jawabanku. Atau ia hanya menggodaku. Aaarrghh! Sial . ku acak rambutku frustasi dan melihat itu ia hanya menyengir bodoh. Huffh . . . kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan sekarat kalau keadaannya terus begini. Hidupku tak bisa tenang Tuhan selama dia *seorang semi namja karena wajah cantiknya* selalu menggangguku. Selau menggodaku dan selalu berhasil membuatku malu dengan caranya 'Ayo Katakan Cinta' kepadaku.

Melihat rambutku yang awut-awutan. Dia hanya tertawa. Sialan runtukku.

"hyung jangan marah-marah terus. Kau tau wajahmu terlihat sangat tua kalau kau merengut. Lagian daripada kau begitu, lebih baik lihat kearah jendela. Tuh dia beraksi (lagi)".

Mendengar perkataan Yoochun, aku pun terkejut. Oh Tuhan apa lagi sekarang? Ku kira kejadian waktu di kelas tadi adalah yang terakhir dihari ini ternyata, TIDAK. Dengan pandangan horor ku tolehkan wajahku kearah jendela dan melihat ke bawah. Disana dia Kim Heechul sedang memandang ke arahku seraya membuka lembaran-lembaran kertas karton yang ditulisi huruf kapital bercetak tebal.

Lembar pertama:

**J'ET AIME**

**SEPERTI HALNYA UDARA AKUMEMBUTUHKANMU**

Lembaran kedua:

**I LOVE YOU**

**AKU BUKAN HANYA DAPAT 'MENGHANGATKANMU' TAPI JUGA MEMBUATKANMU SARAPAN**

Lembaran ketiga:

**SARANGHAE**

**AKU CANTIK DAN KAU TAMPAN**

**KITA BISA ****M****ENGKOMBINASIKAN DUA HAL INI. AYO KITA CIPTAKAN GENERASI TAN YANG BERBOBOT**

Lembaran keempat:

**TAN HANGGENG**

**UHIBBUKA KAIFAMA KUNTA ^^**

**AKU MENCINTAIMU BAGAIMANA PUN KEADAANMU**

Kurasa dia sudah benar-benar membuatku gila. Lihatlah senyumnya yang sangat konyol itu, kurasa dia sedang menunggu jawaban dariku. Baiklah, kubuka jendela didepanku dan melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Damn ! senyumnya sangat manis(walau agak konyol). Dengan kedua tangan yang kusilangkan didepan dada kurasa ia mengerti apa yang menjadi jawabanku atas pernyataan cintanya.

Dia tersenyum (lagi) dan sibuksebentar menulis di kertas itu dan mengangkatnya.

**KAU MENOLAKKU?**

**TAK APA MUNGKIN USAHAKU BELUM MAKSIMAL.**

**BAIKLAH TAN HANGGENG, SIAPKAN DIRIMU UNTUK PERNYATAAN CINTAKU YANG AKAN SEMAKIN GENCAR ^^**

*****_**PINGSAN**_*****

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

*****flashback on*****

"**DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR"**

"**ANAK HARAM! ENYAH SAJA KAU!"**

"**TAK TAU MALU!APA GUNAMU DIDUNIA?"**

Itu hanya sebagian kecil dari umpatan-umpatan yang dilontarkan appa kepadaku. Walau tak mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi, aku hanya diam karena aku selalu beranggapan kalau dia tetap appaku dan semua yang dia lakukan ini hanyas ekedar efek dari meninggalnya eomma ketika melahirkanku.

Tapi seiring waktu berlalu dan seiring itu pula pertumbuhan akal ku semakin membaik. Aku berusaha mencari tau tentang apa yang terjadi pada appa sebelum eomma meninggal. Karena ku pikir tak ada asap kalau tak ada api. Aku yakin semua umpatan ini ada sebabnya dan itu bukan hanya dikarenakan meninggalnya eomma . aku yakin itu. Terlebih ketika ku mencoba tes DNA secara diam-diam dan hasilnya aku positif bukan anak appa.

Aku mencari tau dari orang-orang terdekat dulu seperti kakek, nenek,paman dan bibi dari pihak appa maupun eomma tapi mereka semua hanya diam tanpa bisa memberikan keterangan yang berarti. Bahkan aku juga sudah mencoba bertanya kepada semua sepupuku yang kira-kira lahirnya lebih dulu dari aku dan hasilnya tetap saja .

Hingga suatu hari ketika appa pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan waktu itu aku hanya memakai baju tipis dengan hot pants hampir saja diperkosa appaku. Dia merobek bajuku, mencium bibirku, menggigit lidahku. Aku hanya bisa menangis dan memohon kepada appa untuk berhenti tapi appa yang kesal melihatku menangis akhirnya, menamparku dengan keras ia juga menjambak rambutku. Semua rasa sakit dibadanku pun bertambah sakit ketika appa mengakui kalau aku memang anak haram appa karena eomma selingkuh dengan sekertaris appa. Dan semua dendam appa terhadap eomma dan pasangan selingkuhnya semakin membesar ketika melihatku. Anak hasil hubungan haram itu.

"dan sekarang biarkan aku menicipimu chagiya".

Aku hanya dapat memejamkan mataku dan berdo'a pada Tuhan semoga dengan ini appa bisa memaafkanku. Tiba-tiba . . .

BRAAAKKK

Pintu terbuka lebar dan dapat kulihat disana Jessica Noona sedang menatap garang kepada appa. Dia berjalan mendekati kami dan

PLAKKK

Sicca noona menampar pipinya appa. Aku terkejut terlebih appa. Tapi, sebelum appa mengeluarkan suaranya Sicca noona berkata

"Appa biar aku yang menjaga dongsaengku kalau appa memperlakukannya begini. Aku bisa menjaganya bahkan sangat bisa lagipula aku juga bisa memaafkan apa yang dilakukan eomma dulu. Jadi appa menyingkirlah dari tubuhnya".

Kudengar suara Sicca noona yang sangat lirih tapi tajam. Tanpa penolakkan.

*flashback off*

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Tinggal bersama noonaku dan tunangannya, Lee Donghae.

Apa aku merebut Lee Donghae? Kurasa tidak karena kata Sicca noona apapun yang menjadi miliknya maka itu juga akan menjadi milikku.

**TBC**

**Untuk Yewook, Kyumin dan Yunjae next time ya ^^**


End file.
